Physicians and medical technicians use ultrasound imaging systems in a variety of medical imaging applications. In an attempt to fully utilize these expensive imaging systems, several specialized transducer probes, each designed to view a different part of the human body, are connected to a single imaging system. For example, a transthoracic probe for cardiac imaging, a Doppler probe for arterial blood flow imaging and an abdominal probe for soft tissue imaging of the stomach may each be connected to the imaging system using separate transducer cables. Typically, the imaging system has wheels to provide mobility, enabling the imaging system to be shared by physicians and technicians throughout a hospital or clinic. Because transducer cables are designed to be long enough to reach from the imaging system to a patient, when the imaging system is moved, the transducer cables often become entangled with the wheels, knocking the transducer probes to the ground. Transducer cables also become inter-twined with one another, causing transducer probes to fall to the ground, or otherwise, restricting maneuverability of a transducer probe while it is being used. Unfortunately, the transducer probes are easily damaged when dropped and they are expensive to repair or replace.